The present invention generally relates to cable and wire carrying. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable and wire carrying for modular computer systems and the like.
A modular computer system is one in which more than one cabinet contains the elements of the system. Numerous interconnect cables and wires representing information and power supply buses electrically connect the cabinets (or modules). The sheer size and number of the interconnect cables often lead to protrusions which are unsightly and pose safety problems to passers-by.
One prior art solution to the above problems is to locate the computer system on top of a raised floor area so that the interconnect cables do not rest upon or extend into commonly used walkways. While this may eliminate the safety hazard for passers-by, it often does not improve the appearance of the system (the numerous unsightly cables still protrude from the cabinets and are in view). Additionally, the cables in prior computer systems frequently become tangled.